Is it too Late?
by Sapphonic
Summary: Abby must realize that she must declare her love for Carter, but to tell him she needs to catch up with him at the airport before he flies outward to Africa…


"**Is it too Late?"**

Summary: Yeah another story set after "The Show Must Go On" I know lots of people wrote it but I came up with this version. Just a stand alone…

Abby must realise that she must declare her love for Carter, to tell him she needs to catch up with him at the airport before he flies outward to Africa…

* * *

Abby is standing at the admit desk accompanied by Ray and Neela going over their letters. They decided to write to themselves after Carter suggested as he did it when he finished his internship. They could not decide whether this was stupid idea as they laughed at each other's writing which they have found somewhat corny.

"What you guys doing?" Susan approaching the trio asking them out of curiosity. She has just arrived for her night shift. She picked up a chart from the rack and glanced over their shoulders to look.

"Just writing a letter to ourselves" Abby muttered whilst chewing on a pen, deep in thought thinking what to write. She has sadness all over her face.

"Dr Carter suggested that us interns should write a letter on our first day as a resident and don't open it until we finish our residency" Neela said with a painful smile.

Susan laughed "Oh god, I remember doing a letter on my first day under Mark Greene"

Ray pouted and cocked his head to one side "That's what Carter said"

The young Indian shook her head "Don't you think it's weird if I put 'Dear Neela?"

The group sniggered.

"Oh Abby I thought you be writing a letter to Carter telling him that you miss him already" Susan said, jokingly placing a chart on to the counter and turned a leaf to scribble her signature.

Susan glanced at Abby through the corner of her eye. She interrupts her boss's signing session by leaning forward to rest her arms across her paperwork and pauses for a moment chewing her bottom lip.

Susan frowned at her interruption, "Abby are you ok?" She asked.

Abby shook her head "No"

"Its him isn't it?" The blonde nodded. Susan knows that Abby is making the biggest mistake of her life letting Carter go for good. Even though they have been apart nearly two years, they still have feeling for each other, but not do anything about it.

"I need to get him back" She stuttered taking a hard swallow, trying to hold her emotions back. "I can't let him go like this"

"You better be quick Abs, his flight goes soon"

"Permission to leave?"

"Permission granted"

"Thanks Susan, I'll will make it up to you" She dashed straight to the lounge to collect her coat and headed to the airport.

------

Abby ran out of the ambulance bay onto the main street with her eyes searching for a yellow cab, one was parked outside the Jumbo Mart. She ran across the road and noticed there was no driver present. She swung open the door of the 24/7 and a male stepped out looking surprised at her quick entrance. Abby turned round to acknowledge him.

"Are you the driver of the taxi?" She asked, wincing hoping he would say yes.

"Sure am Ma'am" He replied, "You need a ride?"

She sighed with relief "Yes please, I need you to take me to Chicago O'Hare airport"

"No Probs, jump in"

Abby sat in back glancing at her watch and impatiently drummed her fingers on her lap. The journey took 20 minutes to get to her destination. When the taxi arrived, she threw a wad of notes at the driver; she couldn't careless how much she has given him. Her priority to get to the man she only ever loved to prevent him from leaving the country. She got out of the car and dashed through the nearest door after hurdling over luggage scattered round on the sidewalk. Abby ran to the nearest VDU to see which terminal Carter's flight is leaving from. _Flight UA2334 to Kisangani via Paris 21.15 hours Terminal 14._

"Damn!" Abby glanced at her watch reads 9.05 and then swore out loud when she realized that the terminal is the farthest part of the airport. She started to sprint as she was racing the 100 metres, weaving in and out through the crowded airport, every gap she marvelled for her to run freely through, she performs the hurdle race as those difficult luggage trolleys escalate wherever you want to push them cuts off her pathway.

She carried on running along those long corridors and glanced at her watch every 30 seconds, she is aiming for the four-minute mile run. Her eyes searched and counted at every sign pass by above her head. Abby struggled to keep up her own pace as every terminal she passed seemed longer as she journeys to the next number, like if the distance has multiplied. She eventually reached the terminal 14 and pauses on the spot gasping for air realizing that the waiting room is empty, the passengers have all ready boarded on the plane. She noticed there is a woman standing at the checking in point sorting out the collected tickets and Abby quickly dashes for her attention.

"Hi I was wondering if I could speak to someone on the flight UA2334 please?" Abby gasped out loud, bending over trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry ma'am the gates are closed now," The assistant answered with a smile. "Flight is due for departure"

Abby grunted "No!"

"I'm sorry"

Abby stumbled away from the check-in desk, clutching her head in a daze that her mission has failed. It was too late she has missed him, missed the opportunity to declare her love for him and missed the opportunity it's her turn to make the first move this time. She slowly headed to the window that over looks the runway and aircraft hangers. Abby felt as she is going to shatter into a million pieces after the shock and exhaustion has made her fragile.

Abby's petite frame clung on to the windowpane with her face pressing against the glass, watching the Aeroplane being towed away, leaving the terminal to head for the runway. Her hot erratic deep breaths from running formed a mist of condensation. Abby's body started shaking and trembling trying to fight off her emotions but she found her loss is too overwhelming that she slid down the glass, falling on to her knees, leaving trail of smears from her tears and the clamminess from her hands. She was sweating with fear of losing him and from the build up of nerves hoping she catches him time. She buried her head in her hands and hysterically sobbed out loud, a cry that she hasn't experienced before, a cry with so much pain as if she is verging a nervous breakdown.

Abby wanted to cry back at the hospital but instead she bottled it all up. She would not humiliate herself by breaking down front of her colleagues, it wouldn't have bothered her if she did it in front of Susan as they both been there for each other through ups and downs. Instead Abby catalogued every angry thoughts about John to reverse her emotions, like the time when he left her, the letter he sent her, meeting his new love of his life and soon.

A gentle tap on her shoulder interrupted Abby's grieving moment, she took a quick glance, with a sniffle and her jaws are clenched tightly, her complexion is the same color as her blood shot eyes, deep red from the tension. An airport assistant came by asking if she was ok. The brunette raised her hand up to signal her to leave her alone. Her hands trembled as she wiped the tears running down her cheek and the runny mucus from her nose.

Abby looked out of the window with one hand on the glass, she watched the plane dash along the runway, taking off, reaching up for the starry night sky. Slowly disappearing until the flashing taillights no longer can be seen with the naked eye. She felt a firm grip on her shoulder, she lashed out from her reaction.

"For god sakes leave me alone" She growled snatching her shoulder away and gave the passer by a glaring look.

"You look beautiful when you're so emotional"

She lets out gasp and her jaw dropped to the floor finding out who is the concerning presence.

"I couldn't go" He said, softly "I had to risk this to see if there was still chance being 'us' again…"

Carter reached his hand out to pull Abby up back on to her feet. She stood there speechless; she couldn't to say anything only, she slips her arms round his neck and tiptoes up to plant a sensual kiss on his lips. She forced his mouth open with her waiting tongue, desperately swirled and explored it inside to taste him. The euphoria ran through her during her long waited kiss that she has been longing for since their last kiss before Carter left Africa.

They both left the airport hand in hand…


End file.
